Drunk on Shadows
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: 02 - Set after the Last Crusade, Tsukimiya is trying to adjust to her new life, but Hinata hasn't made it easier for her. Though, there ARE times that he IS helpful, as she soon finds out...he can be downright seductive.


A/N: So this is the second story of the theme I am currently doing, hope you enjoy it. Also, I just got the final volume of the Bloody Cross manga, so in case you haven't read that yet you may want to avoid this to avoid some spoilers.

* * *

Looking at herself in the mirror for the final time, Tsukimiya thought she looked presentable enough for the interview she was going to be taking in an hour or so. Dressed as formally as she ever had in her life, she felt really out of place in what one would call an office worker outfit (consisting of a short sleeved white dress shirt and tight black dress skirt that reached her knees with black stockings just for comfort). The only thing she didn't really like were the heels she had on. When she had tried them on at the store they worked perfectly, but when she got them on earlier that morning she didn't feel quite right. The shoes were four inches high and black, and the first time she had dressed up she almost didn't recognize herself.

Maybe it had something to do with how normal everything was now. She was going to go to a 'normal' interview for a 'normal' job and earn an honest living the 'normal' way. No more spells, curses, fighting in a Crusade, demons, angels, vampires, or half-breeds. She was 'normal' now.

Since the end of the last crusade in what she now called her previous life, Tsukimiya realized that with normalcy came the loss of excitement, and there were times she wished it had ended differently.

But because she didn't like to dwell in the past, especially when it was full of misgivings, she decided to move on.

Grabbing her purse she looked at the watch on her wrist, noting how she still had an hour before she had to take the interview, and thus there time for a quick drink before setting off.

However, as she made her way to the kitchen she passed by her living room and there was something off about it. May have been the fact that the television was on when she had never turned it on in the first place, or by the fact that Hinata was still sitting in the recliner a full day after he said he would leave. If only her power to tell when someone was lying wasn't taken from her, it was the only perk of being a half-breed she really enjoyed having.

Hinata saw her and he smiled as well as waved, "Morning."

She did little to hide her disgust but gave in, "I'm going to just accept the fact that you're never going to leave my apartment and that's all I want to say."

He had won that round and he knew it. "Well, it kind of makes sense. I mean you're the only one from the previous life to remember anything, and since I am technically a stranger to this universe I have nowhere else to turn to. Regardless, I appreciate you letting me stay."

She had heard him as she rummaged through the kitchen, and had a feeling he was just sucking up to her now. "Anyway, since you're not going anywhere you can sleep on the couch like you did last night. Just please for the love of God please don't make a mess, otherwise I'll turn you into my personal maid." She made herself a cappuccino.

"What, I can't sleep with you?"

His innuendo made her sigh, and just a little bit she was regretting her decision about letting him stay.

Taking her drink she went into the living room, where Hinata remained seated in the recliner, and she turned off the television, which was talking about the boom in the local economy. "Speaking of a job. I'm going to be heading to an interview pretty soon, and so you better not cause a mess while I am gone or else."

Hinata put his hands behind his head, "No problem. I'll just be sitting here when you get back."

"Really?"

He gave her a cocky grin, like he was planning to do something devious. "You got nothing to worry about."

"Better not," she said, grabbing a jacket and walking towards the door, "I don't want any unpleasant surprises when I get back or there will be hell to pay."

She was in such a hurry to leave that she failed to see the smirk on his face before she closed the door.

Three hours later.

The interview went by easily enough, and though she thought that she had a decent chance of getting the job she only wanted to get home now and check up on Hinata. It wasn't technically him that she was worried about though, it was high rise apartment that cost a good deal of money that she was worried about.

She couldn't imagine the kind of ruckus he would cause in her absence, nor did she feel the need to as she didn't want to stress herself out before she actually got to see her place again.

She got to the door she noted that there wasn't any smoke coming from under the door nor was there a smell of fire. The first good sign. Opening the door Tsukimiya noticed that it was quiet. Bad sign.

She took off her shoes and tossed her bag on the dining room table before peeking around the corner to see if Hinata was still in her living room. He was still in the recliner, but it seemed that he wasn't awake as he had his eyes closed.

Her house had remained the same despite her suspicions, no damage or evidence that anyone else had been in the house. He had kept his word and had even cleaned up the living room a bit. The only thing out of place was Hinata himself of course.

"But how can he sleep at this time of the day..." she walked on through to the kitchen and tried to find something in the fridge, and there was another astonishing fact. Her fridge was stocked with milk, fruits, vegetables, as well as other necessities that a selection of good meals required, and the one thing that stood out the most was a large bottle of French wine. Don Perione 1993 to be exact. Though she had never bought wine before, Tsukimiya had seen the bottle sell for as much as a thousand dollars in select stores. Where did Hinata get that kind of money?

Ignoring the wine she grabbed one of her soft drinks and walked back to the living room.

"So, how'd the interview go?"

She didn't flinch as Hinata began to stir, stretching his arms over his head.

"It went well. I should get a call later to see if I get the job. Did you go grocery shopping?"

He nodded, "After cleaning the whole apartment, yeah."

"What?" She turned her head and saw, for the first time since re-entering the apartment, that there were cleaning utensils in the far corner of the kitchen. A mop, a broom, a bucket, and wet rags.

"Dusting and sweeping and that sort of thing can wear a guy out after an hour or so. I'll put them away later. Then I went to the store, oh, and I suppose you saw your gift in the fridge?"

"You mean the bottle? Yeah, but I don't drink wine."

Hinata got up out of the chair and went to the kitchen, when he came back he had the bottle and a couple glasses. Tsukimiya didn't own any wine glasses. "Doesn't mean we can't share a little right?" He sat back down in the chair and poured a glass before handing it to her.

She took it, with thanks, "You may be a jerk and a perv at times, but today you earned your keep."

"Glad, because I couldn't find another place to go." He poured himself a glass, offering a toast, "Here's to our future, and hope it is more than a little blissful."

Their glasses touched, and Tsukimiya took a small sip having been used to alcohol before so she was cautious when having any. Hinata drank his entire glass in one gulp, savoring the taste.

Sighing, Tsukimiya stood trying to think of something to say that would be borderline appropriate, but she found herself unable to conjure up the words.

Hinata however, had ideas of his own. After setting his glass on the table next to the chair, he made his move. Grabbing her by the hand he pulled her to him. She didn't see it coming, and soon found herself straddling his lap, and one of his hands was on the small of her back.

"What the hell are you doing?"

From where he sat in the chair, Hinata's face was in line with her chest, and from her past experiences she knew he could get touchy whenever he felt like it. "Admiring the queen of the kingdom, up close and personal."

"You put something in the wine, didn't you?"

He shook his head, "Nope. You just can't hold your liquor."

She hated him when he was right. "Anyway, if you don't mind I am going to get changed." She tried to get off of him, but she was unable to as his hold on her was pretty strong, unexpectedly strong. "You ass...you did put something in the wine."

He shook his head, "I'm telling the truth Tsukimiya." The hand that was on her back went to the side of her skirt, pulling the zipper up and parted the fabric, giving her a little more flexibility.

"Then why are you doing this," she said, keeping eye contact with him, ready to strike. Though she was no longer a half-breed she could still crack a skull or two if the need arise.

"You said you wanted to change out of your clothes, I'm just offering a hand in helping," he said in a rather seductive manner that Tsukimiya couldn't help but feel enthralled by. This was something about Hinata that she liked; it was his skills in being such a sweet talker but she often forgot that he was good with his hands as well. She lowered her guard for him.

She pushed him back in the chair and leaned in to where she could speak in his ear; her breathing was light like a breeze, "Fine, think of it as my way of thanks for cleaning while I was gone."

"If you want, I can make you feel even better," he whispered back, and it was then that Tsukimiya felt a chill go up her spine.

His right hand was free, and with it he went to her dress shirt, his fingers lightly going over the swells of her breasts in a teasing manner. She gasped. The hand stopped short of the collar and undid the first button, then went on down to the next one, then the next one, until he undid the majority of the buttons exposing the skin underneath as well as the strapless black silk bra she wore.

She relaxed in his touch, feeling his hot yet tender finger tips glide across her chest made her skin turn into goosebumps. Though she was used to him touching her (a fact she used to resent), that was back when he was more of a perv and wasn't delicate with his touch. Here it was different, it was soft and even sensual. As she got lost in this unusual feeling, Tsukimiya removed her dress shirt and threw it to the side, forgotten. By the time she had discarded that, Hinata had busied himself with unclasping the front of her bra, and when it got loose from her body it slid down to the floor. Her abundant chest instantly met the soft caress of his hand, and on instinct one of her own hands grabbed his wrist. She would've twisted it under normal circumstances but she was feeling rather good right now. She released him when he started to fondle one of the soft mounds, and she released a previously suppressed moan, and both her hands grabbed his shoulders as her breathing became heavier and panting.

This left her chest wide open for his hands to do as they pleased. They caressed her sensitive flesh, pinched as well, cupped her flesh in delicate ways, and all around made her feel awesome. She didn't resist. Tsukimiya let herself go into the throngs of pleasure.

Hinata had given her chest quite a massage by the time he was done with it, and his hands went to her hips, removing the skirt he had almost removed earlier. He threw it aside with the rest of her clothes. His hands went up her back, feeling how hot her bare skin was under his fingertips, and she leaned in closer to him until their faces were mere inches apart.

As he ran a hand through the long locks of her hair, Hinata gave a smirk, "You seem to be enjoying this more than you thought possible." He expected a quick retort or a sarcastic reply.

Instead she pressed her forehead against his, and her eyes gave a fire that seemed too hot to put out. "Don't think feeling me up is all that's gonna happen." Her hands went under his shirt to feel the hardness of his chest. Both her hands did this motion and Hinata gently pushed her back like he was going to refuse her. Instead he removed his shirt for her, and pulled her close again.

"Past the point of no return now, Tsukimiya," he said as the tips of her chest touched his own and his hand went in circles in the middle of her back. "What are you going to do?"

Her hands slowly went to his neck, her touch was hotter than hell and her hands shook. It wasn't fear, evidenced by the look in her eyes when Hinata saw them. Not fear, but lust and desire in a mix so volatile it was threatening to explode.

Her answer came, not in words but in the kiss that followed. She had brought her lips on his, and seemingly tried to devour him with each one. This surprised Hinata as she had only kissed him genuinely once before in the previous life, not only that but she was never the one to initiate one. Here…this was a different Tsukimiya he was holding in his arms now.

Bringing one hand to the back of his head, Tsukimiya kept Hinata still and kissed him with careful and deliberate kisses. It quickly escalated when Hinata felt her tongue intrude into his mouth, and he was quite literally taken by surprise.

Eventually though the need for air made them both pull back, and Tsukimiya panted heavily, and Hinata noticed that there was a trail of saliva coming from her lips. That was a definite turn on in his mind for some reason.

However, after their passionate lip-lock came the realization that neither was satisfied with just that. They wanted more.

A light buzzing from Hinata's right side was heard by both of them as Tsukimiya's phone began to vibrate. She was receiving a call, but her hesitation to answer it meant that she wasn't in the mood for it. So instead, Hinata picked the phone up and answered it in her stead.

"This is Tsukimiya's friend Hinata, she isn't able to answer the phone at the moment, but I can give her a message if you want to leave one."

Tsukimiya lightly sighed and waited, her arms over her chest.

Hinata smirked, then replied in a simple nod and hummed. "Hmm, okay then. I'll let her know." He hung up and gave her the phone. "Guess what? That was that interviewer you saw earlier today. You're hired."

Taking the phone from him, Tsukimiya glanced at the phone before she tossed it across the room. It landed in the corner, forgotten like her clothes. Her mouth curved into a smile, "Then I have more reason to continue this with you, don't I?"

Hinata returned her smile with one of his own, one of his hands caressing her cheek, "Yes…though I think we could use more of that wine as well, don't you think?"

She leaned in, brushing her lips against his but kept herself from kissing him, and she breathed against his mouth while taking in the scent of the wine that lingered on his lips. It was intoxicating, "That's right…" She tapped off her sentence with a deep kiss.

* * *

Personally I thought the ending was a bit of a bummer but at least these two got to live on. This is what I think would happen afterward.


End file.
